


Conservar

by LunaIssabella



Series: FicToberES2017 [5]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: #FicToberES, #FicToberES2017, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] uno de los tantos momentos que le gusta conservar el mayor tiempo posible [...] sin nada que pueda perturbar sus vidas [...]





	Conservar

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble participa en el #FicToberES2017
> 
> Día: 5

**Conservar**

Sonríe con suavidad acariciando con ternura el suave cabello del joven. Daniel frunce graciosamente sus labios en sueños antes de acomodarse mejor contra él como un gatito mimoso que no desea despertar aún lo que provoca aún más ternura en Vlad. Desea ponerse en pie para preparar el desayuno pero le encanta apreciar la calma de su pareja al momento de dormir.

Es el único momento donde el rostro de Daniel está libre de arrugas de preocupación o del ceño fruncido en enojo; es uno de los tantos momentos que le gusta conservar el mayor tiempo posible, solo ellos dos así en su pequeña burbuja sin nada que pueda perturbar sus vidas, sin los comentarios insidiosos sobre su relación o el desprecio velado de aquéllos que proclamaban amar a Daniel.

El joven se remueve gruñendo suave sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

—Deja de pensar —murmura suavemente, adormilado pero lo suficientemente despierto para moverse con algo de torpeza hasta él y abrazarlo.

Vlad sonríe regresando el abrazo depositando suaves besos en el borde de los cerrados ojos encantado con la sonrisa suave y dulce que le regala el joven por los pequeños gestos de cariño que le dedica.

—Estaba pensando si preparar waffles o algo más ligero —dice suave apretándolo más contra su cuerpo. Daniel bufa acomodándose más contra él abriendo despacio sus ojos para posarlos sobres los contrarios.

—Pensemos en desayunar luego, quedémonos un rato más solo así.

Vlad asiente en acuerdo y Daniel apoya su cabeza en su pecho cerrando los ojos unos minutos más. Daría lo que fuera porque todo el día por el resto de sus días fueran así de pacíficos pero sabe que los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad; solo le queda conformarse con su pequeña burbuja privada donde nadie puede hacerles daños. Sin embargo piensa sonriendo suave, no le importa en lo más mínimo nada más, mientras pueda ser feliz junto a Vlad.


End file.
